Les Malheurs du Major Lorne
by Caprice K
Summary: Le Major Evan Lorne n'est pas du genre dépressif. Quand il est arrivé sur Atlantis, il était même optimiste. Heureusement!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ Excepté le texte, rien n'est à moi et ce texte n'est pas à vendre.

_**Note d'auteur: **_Bonjours à tous!

Voici ma première fanfic sur l'univers de Stargate. En fait, c'est plutôt une succession de tableaux. Ce premier chapitre fait office d'introduction. Le personnage principal est ce pauvre Major Lorne qu'on va quand même essayer de réconforter. J'éspère que ça vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis!

Bonne lecture,

Caprice (alias Sina)

**

* * *

**

**Les Malheurs du Major Lorne**

Si on faisait partie du programme Stargate… Non. Si on connaissait l'existence du programme Stargate et de l'expédition Atlantis sans en faire partie, et si on se fiait aux statistiques établies grâce aux rapports de mission réguliers envoyés par ladite expédition, on pouvait penser que le Major Evan Lorne était, tout bien considéré, un homme chanceux et épanoui.

Pour commencer, son dossier militaire était exemplaire. Pas un blâme ni une faute après dix ans dans l'armée, et promu Major à même pas la trentaine. Un exemple, apprécié de ses supérieurs, respecté par ses subalternes, promis à une carrière brillante. Et c'était le cas. Il connaissait et travaillait dans le programme le plus secret de l'humanité tout entière : le programme Stargate.

Et, après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services au SGC, la base souterraine et déprimante du programme, sa demande de mutation dans la galaxie de Pégase, dans la cité jadis-perdue-mais-maintenant-retrouvée d'Atlantis, avait été acceptée. L'expédition à vocation scientifique (à la base), rassemblait des civils (techniciens, scientifiques en tout genre et médecins pour la majorité) et des militaires (chargés d'assurer leur sécurité). La cité d'Atlantis avait été conçue par un peuple très ancien (c'était le cas de le dire) et était dotée de technologies dont vous n'osiez même pas rêver.

En plus, donc, d'être citoyen de la seule cité terrienne de Pégase, Lorne avait l'immense chance de posséder naturellement le gène des Anciens, ce qui lui permettait de contrôler sans problème toutes leurs technologies. Mieux encore, il était américain, et parlait donc couramment l'anglais, langue universelle des deux galaxies. En plus, il était le second militaire le plus haut gradé de l'expédition, ce qui faisait de lui le second chef de la base, après le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard. Et en bonus, il avait la chance d'être encore vivant et entièrement lui-même après 4 ans passés dans la galaxie de Pégase. Ou plutôt, 4 ans passés sur Atlantis. Le seul qui le battait à ce petit jeu, c'était John Sheppard. Et encore, on ne savait pas s'il était « entièrement lui-même », justement, parce que nombre d'entités s'étaient amusées à prendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Lorne, lui, n'avait heureusement, jamais (ou presque) subi un truc pareil.

Donc, si on considérait tous ces faits, oui, Evan Lorne était un homme heureux et accompli. Militaire exemplaire, bien gradé, intègre et entier, apprécié de tous, explorateur aguerri qui faisait chaque jour des découvertes majeures pour l'humanité, avec une bonne paye à la fin du mois, et, pour couronner le tout, il avait ce qu'on appelle communément « un physique avantageux », ce qui lui donnait un certain succès auprès des filles.

Eh bien je peux vous dire que le Major Lorne ne serait absolument pas d'accord avec ces statistiques et cette vision idyllique des choses, s'il venait à en prendre connaissance. Il accuserait certainement le gouvernement de vouloir faire de la propagande pour attirer de pauvres gens hors de la galaxie.

Certes, argumenterait-il, Atlantis est magnifique. La vue aussi, surtout depuis le balcon de la salle de contrôle. Certes, les téléporteurs sont très pratiques et les Jumpers sont les vaisseaux les plus performants qu'il ai jamais vu. Certes, la prime de risque était non négligeable. Mais il fallait dire que la prime ne représentait pas un pourcent du risque.

Lorne ferait abstraction des Wraith, des Genii et autres Réplicateurs. C'était le lot quotidien de tout soldat que d'affronter ses ennemis. Certes, les humains étaient plus faciles à tuer que des Wraith ou des Réplicateurs. Et bien moins dangereux aussi. Mais il était soldat et savait (plus ou moins) à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, il avait déjà vu des Réplicateurs, et les Goa'ulds n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre non plus.

Non, si Evan Lorne devait vous parler de risque réel, il commencerait par vous parler de SGA-1, l'équipe de commandement, dirigée par Sheppard. Composée de ce dernier, de Rodney McKay, le chef scientifique de la cité, et de deux extraterrestres, à savoir Ronon et Teyla, cette équipe était celle qui attirait le danger sur la cité les trois quart du temps. Sheppard avait, moins de vingt-quatre heures après sont arrivée sur Atlantis, réveillé accidentellement les Wraith. McKay ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bidouiller le moindre appareil qui lui tombait sous la main et avait détruit un système solaire entier. Quant à Ronon… et bien, Ronon _était_ le danger. Le nombre de personnes qu'il avait zigouillé était sûrement exponentiel. Seule Teyla semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Et encore, seulement quand elle n'avait pas l'idée tordue d'aller connecter son esprit à celui d'un Wraith.

SGA-1, donc, non contente d'être un aimant à danger, était régulièrement responsable de la mort des hommes de l'équipe de Lorne. Eh oui. Lorne, en tant que second, était le chef de SGA-2 et, quand SGA-1 se retrouvait dans une fâcheuse posture (ce qui arrivait trop souvent), son équipe était souvent désignée pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Et, aller savoir pourquoi, les E.T. de Pégases ne zigouillaient jamais l'équipe de Sheppard mais prenaient un malin plaisir à dégommer celle de Lorne. Qui pourtant n'avait rien fait. Le Major se demandait régulièrement comment il avait fait pour rester vivant et entier jusque-là. Il fallait dire que ça tenait du miracle.

Si les dangers auxquels était régulièrement exposé Evan Lorne ne vous avaient pas impressionné, vous pourriez toujours lui dire que « qui ne risque rien n'a rien ». Et que malgré son dur travail, il pouvait se réjouir se faire de nombreuses découvertes au cours de ses missions d'exploration. « Oui, vous répondrait-il. J'ai appris qu'être enfermé dans un cocon Wraith n'est pas très confortable, qu'une main de Réplicateur à l'intérieur de votre tête, c'est pas très agréable non plus ». Sans oublier le fait que ses missions d'explorations se résumaient à franchir la Porte d'Atlantis dans un sens, puis à la refranchir le plus rapidement dans l'autre sens pour échapper à l'embuscade systématique qui l'attendait sur la planète à explorer. Et, si par miracle son équipe faisait une découverte intéressante, le docteur McKay se faisait un plaisir de se l'approprier dans les plus brefs délais.

À ce stade, la seule chose que vous diriez pour consoler le pauvre Major, c'est qu'il devait rencontrer pleins de nanas sympathiques dans la galaxie. Oui, certes. Mais, comble de malheur, elles lui préféraient toutes Sheppard. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Et si après son récit vous trouviez encore une objection et veniez à lui dire que sa paye compensait bien tous ces dangers et toutes ces déceptions, il vous répondrait que sa paye, elle ne lui servait à rien. Contrairement à l'anglais, le dollar n'était pas universel.

* * *

_Voilà! J'éspère que ça vous a plu =). D'autres tableaux sont en cours. Il se peut que j'intercale entre eux de véritables chapitres qui raconteront les tentatives de Lorne pour se constituer une équipe constante avec un taux de survie supérieur à trois mois. J'avoue avoir pas mal d'idées, pour une fois!_

_Caprice_


	2. Le grand secret du programme Stargate

Bonjour tout le monde!

Waah, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de review juste pour un petit délire comme celui-ci =D. Apparemment j'ai sous-estimé le fan club de Lorne. C'est ce cher major qui va être content, il va se sentir bien moins seul... Bon, je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce deuxième chapitre, mais je sors tout juste d'examen. Je viens de me débarasser des maths pour le restant de mes jours (enfin j'espère), c'est assez jouissif. Concernant le texte, je ne suis qu'à moitié contente de ce que j'ai écrit. En fait, c'est la seule chose que je suis capable d'écrire maintenant. L'inspiration est venue d'un coup quand je suis rentrée chez moi après la dernière épreuve hier, j'ai écrit ça d'une traite. Et quand j'ai essayé de le retoucher un peu, je n'arrivais pas à avoir quelque chose de satisfaisant. J'ai donc laissé la version originale, mais j'aurai aimé quelque chose de plus léger et plus abouti, je l'avoue...

Au départ j'avais dans l'idée de faire un ordre logique entre chaque tableau, mais ça s'est révélé infaisable, parce que j'écris comme ça me vient, et ce qui devait être le deuxième tableau ne m'a pas inspiré du tout au moment ou je me suis mise à écrire. Donc j'ai écris ça, et je parlerai des faiblesses du commandement une autre fois!

Je tiens à préciser que je ne peux pas garantir de rythme de publication, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, j'écris quand l'inspiration me vient. En plus, cette fic sur Lorne est un peu un défouloir, quand je sature sur l'écriture de mon autre fic, je me rabats sur celle-ci. D'ailleurs, écrire juste de la narration sans dialogue, c'est assez difficile, je trouve. Il faut faire attention à ne pas faire un style trop lourd, à en dire assez sans en dire trop... J'ai bien du mal!

Bonne lecture,

Caprice, alias Sina.

*

**Réponses aux review auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu:**

**Lalitala:** Merci :-). Je crois que vous allez vous battre pour aller le consoler! Moi, je me contente de prendre les paris (je crois que je vais devenir riche, tiens)!

**Riruma:** Il lui arrive toujours un tas de truc, après tout c'est le propre du programme Stargate... ;-)

**CeRaO:** Alors comme ça c'est ta souris qui te force à aller lire tout ce qui concerne le Major Lorne?! Eh bien je dirai qu'elle a bon goût, c'est vrai qu'il est charmant ce jeune homme! En espérant que la suite te plaira.

*

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi sauf le texte. Et je ne gagne pas un centime pour cette fic.

* * *

**Le grand secret du programme Stargate**

C'était inadmissible. Non mais vraiment. Sérieusement. Lorne était complètement outré. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il avait pourtant passé plus de huit ans au SGC, à côté de SG1, et il en était à sa quatrième année sur Atlantis. Et il ne remarquait _ça_ que maintenant. Parfois son propre aveuglement le surprenait. Pire, l'aveuglement de toutes les personnes qui travaillaient dans le programme Porte des Étoiles. Ils se faisaient tous arnaquer. À croire que seul Sheppard avait compris, et il l'avait tourné à son avantage sans rien dire.

Que Sheppard seul ai compris, c'était ce qui le rassurait un peu. _Ça_ ne devait pas être si évident que ça, au final. Sinon, McKay l'aurait remarqué bien plus tôt. Quoique, ce n'était pas dans les intérêts de McKay de le dire.

Mais bon sang, se demandait désespérément Evan, comment se faisait-il qu'aucun membre d'équipe d'exploration (au moins) ne l'ai jamais remarqué ?! C'était aussi gros qu'un Darth au milieu de la Salle de Contrôle ! Aussi dur à avaler que les rations militaires de survie ! Comment, et surtout, pourquoi, grands Dieux, pourquoi, personne n'avait jamais remarqué _ça_ ?!

Notre pauvre Major en perdait le sommeil. Quelqu'un l'avait _forcément_ remarqué avant lui. Alors pourquoi, par les Anciens, pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais parlé ? Quand il s'était rendu compte de ce… de cet… de cette manipulation, de… bref, quand il avait constaté la chose, sa première pensée avait été de prendre un Jumper et d'aller le hurler dans toute la galaxie. Dans toutes les galaxies. Il fallait à tout prix arrêter le massacre. Révéler le secret au grand jour, faire passer les responsables devant les tribunaux pour homicide volontaire, non, pire, pour génocide sur le personnel d'exploration du programme Porte des Étoiles !

Mais Evan Lorne était quelqu'un d'intelligent, et, une fois l'indignation et le choc de la compréhension passé, il avait réfléchi. Le programme Stargate existait depuis plus de 10 ans. Dix longues années. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et mêmes plusieurs personnes avaient bien dû remarquer le phénomène. Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. On les avait réduits au silence en les envoyant au secours de SG1 ou de SGA-1 sur une planète remplie de Goa'uld ou autre Wraith du même genre.

S'il parlait, c'était donc ce qui l'attendait. Certes, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais puisqu'il paraissait en mesure de résister à ce traitement, on le désintégrerait peut-être tout simplement avec un Zat et on écrirait sur son dossier « porté disparu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ». Pire, on l'offrirait peut-être en cadeau à un Wraith affamé en échange d'informations capitales à la survie d'Atlantis. Or, Lorne n'avait pas envie d'être porté disparu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, pas plus que d'être désintégré par un Zat, et encore moins de servir de nourriture à une horrible bestiole verdâtre et sadique. Lorne, donc, comme il n'était pas suicidaire (et c'était un don rare sur Atlantis), avait choisi de se taire, mais ne renonçait pas à trouver une solution pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour.

Ce qui tracassait notre très cher Major Lorne, c'est qu'il avait enfin trouvé la clé de survie pour les membres d'une équipe SG. Il avait remarqué que, même lorsqu'il était au SGC, une équipe « normale » avait un taux de survie très faible, et c'était encore pire sur Atlantis. Alors il avait comparé les équipes « anormales », celle dont les membres avaient un taux de survie supérieur à 100% (ou presque), à savoir SG1 et SGA-1. Et la réponse lui était apparue, évidente et claire comme de l'eau de roches.

Les extraterrestres. Les équipes numéros 1 survivaient grâce à leurs _extraterrestres_.

La preuve : SG1 avait Teal'c. Et au bout de dix ans, SG1 était toujours composée par les mêmes membres. Enfin presque, mais comme O'neill avait simplement pris sa retraite, ça ne comptait pas. Certes, Daniel était mort un certain nombre de fois, mais bon, il finissait toujours par ressusciter. D'un certain point de vue, il était immortel.

SGA-1 avait d'abord eu Teyla, puis Ford avait été remplacé par Ronon. Certes, Ford avait été un peu amoché, mais il n'était pas mort. Et, encore d'un certain point de vue, il était un peu devenu un surhomme. Et tout comme SG1, l'équipe de Sheppard était encore entière après quatre ans de « bon et loyaux » services.

Quand Lorne avait compris, il s'était persuadé qu'il voyait trop de mauvaises séries B américaines et qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Mais plusieurs détails venaient contrarier cet effort psychologique de déni de la réalité. À commencer par le fait qu'il ne regardait pas de séries B. Parce qu'il n'avait pas franchement le temps. Sauver les sauveurs de l'univers, c'était une occupation très prenante.

Le fait que le SGC engage des extraterrestres pour les aider dans leur exploration de la galaxie n'avait, en soit, rien de choquant. Surtout si lesdits extraterrestres avaient le mystérieux pouvoir de garder en vie leurs amis de la Terre. Au contraire, c'était un atout important.

Non, ce qui choquait Evan, qui l'empêchait de dormir, qui le révoltait (parce qu'il avait un grand sens de la justice), c'est qu'on gardait ce fait secret. Les dirigeants du programme pouvaient se vanter d'être tolérants et ouverts d'esprit parce qu'ils acceptaient des non terriens aux origines douteuses (Teal'c avait quand même été Prima d'Apophis, et on ne savait pas avec exactitude d'où sortait Ronon, parce que les rares Satédiens survivants trépassaient très vite quand ils le rencontraient, ce qui pouvait paraître suspect) dans leurs rangs. Ils pouvaient apparaître comme des humanistes parce que les extraterrestres permettaient la survie de leurs subordonnés.

Mais aux yeux de Lorne, ils n'étaient rien de tout ça. Si la survie du personnel était si importante à leurs yeux, alors ils auraient doté chaque équipe d'un extraterrestre ! Il était sûr que ce n'était pas les volontaires qui manquaient dans les deux galaxies. Tenez, par exemple, le Coureur qui avait enlevé Keller, une fois… Ah oui, il s'appelait Kyrik. Eh bien Lorne était certain que s'ils s'étaient donné la peine de le chercher, Kiryk aurait été ravi d'intégrer SGA-2. Mais comme SGA-1 ne pouvait décemment pas accepter un troisième extraterrestre dans ses rangs (ça aurait signifié virer un des membres, parce qu'une équipe n'en comportait jamais plus de quatre), eh bien on avait abandonné le pauvre Kiryk à son sort. Parce que l'intégrer dans une équipe autre que SGA-1, c'était inimaginable, évidemment.

C'est pourquoi Lorne était scandalisé. Les dirigeants avaient des chouchous. Bon, venant du docteur Weir, ça ne l'avait pas surpris, elle devait se sentir rassurée de savoir son cher John en sécurité aux côtés de Ronon. Du général O'neill, ça ne l'avait pas surpris non plus. Teal'c était son copain, et puis il protégeait sa chère Sam. Que Hammond n'ai pas fait le lien, ça paraissait évident : il avait quitté le SGC avant que l'expédition Atlantis reprenne contact avec la Terre, et donc il n'avait pas de point de comparaison avec SG1. Mais que Landry, un homme que Lorne estimait pour son intégrité, ne prenne même pas la peine de le faire remarquer… Evan ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les dirigeants avaient leurs chouchous, leurs mascottes qu'ils voulaient à tout prix garder en vie. Et les autres, tant pis pour eux. Ca le révoltait.

Et puis, cette question qui revenait sans cesse : était-il vraiment le seul à s'en être rendu compte ? C'était impossible ! Mais les autres avaient dû tous mourir, parce qu'ils avaient tenté de révéler ce secret si bien gardé. En y réfléchissant bien, le dernier gars de SGA-2 qui était mort en allant secourir l'équipe de Sheppard avait à tout prix tenté de lui confier quelque chose avant de mourir… Quelque chose comme « trouvez un E…(aarg) ». Sur le moment, Lorne avait cru qu'il voulait dire « trouver un E2PZ », et c'était logique parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher à l'origine. Mais c'était peut-être « trouvez un E.T. », en fait. Sûrement, même. Eh bien, foi de Lorne, le dernier vœux de ce pauvre gars serait exaucé. C'était décidé, à la prochaine mission, il se trouverait un extraterrestre. _Son_ extraterrestre.

* * *

Voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Il est fortement possible que je réaborde le sujet extraterrestre plus tard, sous un autre angle (j'adorerai parler des ressemblances étranges entre Teal'c, Ronon et Teyla, du genre les circonstances des rencontres etc...). Je pense que je ferai ça régulièrement, revenir sur des sujets déjà traités mais d'un autre point de vue. Il y a tellement à dire! Enfin pour le prochain tableau je verrai bien un truc plus technique, centré sur les missions de Lorne, par exemple, ou bien plus personnel, du genre une journée banale de notre pauvre Major...

Au prochain chapitre,

Caprice.


End file.
